


Smells Like Chocolates

by ssamandiriel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Noiz cleaned up his look, he's turned a few heads here and there.</p><p>His employees at the office love him and strive to do their best for him.</p><p>Which just happens to include giving him piles upon piles of gifts, some that might just make their way to Mizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> after the almost end of the long ass zombie au i decided to take a break with some mizunoiz
> 
> this was inspired by a manga i read where these kids play a game where they pick chocolate from a bag and one of the chocolates has aphrodisiacs in it but instead the entire box is filled with it! so really it was the chocolate that inspired it lmao 
> 
> enjoy!

Ever since Noiz got his new job down at the office nearby, he's been getting a lot of attention. Since the job is a highly professional one, Noiz has had to dress the part. Two piece suit and piercing free Noiz definitely turned some heads at the office. He's had the job for almost a year now and he's already moved up the employment ladder, now resting on the manager tier. The employees he's hired underneath him always try to butter him up in whatever way they can. Whether it be invites to dinner parties at their houses, or tons of expensive gifts. On average, Noiz brings home about five or six presents wrapped with obnoxiously bright wrapping paper or in shiny gift bags. He goes to dinner at his employee's houses at most, three nights out of the week.

Mizuki hardly gets to see him during the week, but he's rarely ever bored or lonely. He has his own hands full with the Black Needle, getting Dry Juice back together, and different tasks around the house. When he was dismissed from the hospital after what happened with him and his Rib team against Virus and Trip, the doctor stressed that he take good care of the black Morphine logo tattoo adorning his neck. There was nothing the doctors could do about the black ink that was etched into his skin but clean it properly and patch it up. He was specifically told by the head doctor that under no circumstances was he aloud to tattoo over it, for fear of it getting infected.

He was also told to clean and change the bandage tied around his throat daily, which he was just about finished with now. He cleanly wraps the rest of the bandage around his throat, tying it in place tightly. He makes a mental note to go to the store to buy more, and steps out of the bathroom, shutting the light off on his way out. He walks out into the living room where Noiz had dumped all of the gifts he had revived from work the day before. Mizuki sits down on the couch next to the pile of shiny gifts and sets on sorting through them all. Noiz lets him take whichever of the gifts he wants, because otherwise they would probably end up going to waste.

After sorting for a while, he finds a few questionable items; something that may or may not be a red butt plug, a box of condoms, and red velvet flavored lube. Mizuki blinks at the strange pile of gifts and wonders what kind of employees Noiz is working with.

He sorts some more of the gifts into a pile for Noiz. The gifts include a green scarf with white bunnies on it, some parts that Mizuki thinks are for Usagimodoki, and a bag of Noiz's favorite candy.

After that, he finds a black long sleeve shirt that's just his size and he folds it, setting it down on the couch cushion next to him. The next thing he plucks from the pile of gifts is a small purple skull key chain and he thinks it must be from one of Noiz's employees who knows about their relationship. Mizuki smiles and the thought of someone who has never even met him, buying him a gift warms his heart. He sets it on top of the shirt and turns back to the pile of the rest of the unsorted gifts.

He spots a shiny box of chocolates practically calling his name and he instantly pulls it from the pile. He scrunches his nose at the embarrassing words etched into the front of the red and black box.

_Instantly spice up the bedroom with these spicy and sexy chocolates!_

Mizuki vaguely wonders how chocolates can be sexy before he rips off the protective layer of plastic, plucks off the cover, and pops a heart shaped chocolate into his mouth.

“It's definitely spicy.” Mizuki thinks aloud as the chocolates provide a sweet and satisfying burn as he chews it. The sweet taste of the chocolate starts to kick in to soothe the burn and Mizuki lets out a sigh of happiness. He licks his lips and pops another into his mouth. The burn is more subtly presented this time and Mizuki enjoys it that much more.

Half a box of chocolates later, Mizuki's body starts to feel tingly. His skin starts to heat up and he pulls his shirt off over his head, dropping it to the floor. His breath comes out in short, loud pants and the first though that crosses his mind is _Oh god, I've been poisoned._

He lifts up the box of chocolates to eye level and starts to read the back. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, the ingredients are listed, _nothing fishy here_ , Mizuki thinks, the nutrition label is there, and, wait. Mizuki's eyes widen at the words written in fine print at the bottom of the box.

_Chocolates have aphrodisiacs in them. Do not eat more than one in a sitting._

He pops the button to his jeans and kicks them off of his legs, letting them fall to the floor. He pushes the gifts off the couch so he can lean back.

He looks down at the erection he's now sporting in his boxers.

“Fuck.”

~

Noiz unlocks the front door and pops his shoes off as he walks in. He closes the door behind him and looks around the house, surprised. Mizuki was always at the door to great him when he comes home from work. He walks further into the house and as he does, he begins to hear soft gasps and moans coming from the living room. He walks as quietly as he can into the room and he's greeted with an amazing sight; Mizuki is sprawled across the three cushion couch, completely naked, one of his hands is coiled around his cock, working it up and down at a slow, almost teasing pace, while his other hand is busy pushing three fingers in and out of his ass. The way the couch is facing, Mizuki can't see Noiz standing there, so he decides to announce his presence.

Noiz lightly taps the back of the couch with his knee and Mizuki's head snaps up to look at him. His eyes are unfocused and his pupils are dilated, covering most of his light green iris. Noiz tilts his head, smiling slightly.

“What a nice thing to come home to.” Noiz says.

Mizuki moans softly. “N-Noiz.”

Noiz looks over to the half empty box of chocolates from their spot on the coffee table, and he smirks.

“Did you really eat those chocolates Rin gave me? I guess you didn't realize they have aphrodisiacs in them.”

“Noiz, please...” Mizuki whispers desperately.

Noiz shakes his head. “I think I'll just leave you alone for now, you look good sprawled out like this.”

Mizuki whines. His body feels tingly and like it's on fire at the same time, he doesn't have time to deal with Noiz's teasing. He pulls his fingers from his ass and changes his position, so he's now facing Noiz, ass in the air and face near Noiz's crotch. His fingers start to work at Noiz's belt buckle before Noiz pushes his hands away. Noiz pulls his tie and shirt off, tossing both of the items to the floor. He pops open the button to his pants and rounds the couch. Mizuki makes room for him to sit down, and as soon as he does, Mizuki pushes him to lay down.

Mizuki kneels in front of Noiz pants covered crotch and he uses his teeth to pull down the zipper. Noiz helps him by kicking off his pants and boxers to reveal his already half hard cock.

He sets to work, taking Noiz's length into his mouth. He puts his hand around the base and works his tongue around the piercings. He licks around the tip, gathering the precum that's beginning to form there. He licks from the base to the tip once, then puts all of it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. He bobs his head a few times and Noiz lets out a soft groan. Mizuki raises his head off of Noiz's now fully hard cock, and decides to suck on the piercings adoring the flesh. Noiz bites his bottom lip, and hol,d Mizuki's hair in his tight grip. Mizuki groans and lets go of the piercing in his mouth.

“Cool it with your grip, kid.”

An apology shows in Noiz's eyes, but he doesn't say anything, just runs his fingers through Mizuki's hair to soothe it and Mizuki lets go of his cock with a dirty sounding _pop!_

Noiz raises an eyebrow at Mizuki as he reaches for the bottle of lube hidden underneath the couch cushion.

“Kinky.” Noiz snorts.

Mizuki doesn't reply, his mind too clouded by the pleasure caused by the chocolates. He pops the cap to the lube and the smell of peaches instantly fills the small space between Mizuki and Noiz. Mizuki pours some of the lube onto his fingers. He wastes no time in reaching behind himself and presses two lube covered fingers into his entrance. His head tips back and his mouth opens slightly as he pushes them in. Noiz watches the sharp flicks off Mizuki's wrist and his eyes darken with lust.

Mizuki works his fingers in and out a few times before adding a third finger to the mix. He starts to fuck himself on his fingers before Noiz suddenly forces his fingers out of himself.

“Come here.”

Mizuki grabs the bottle of lube before Noiz pulls him closer to himself, and pours some over Noiz's cock. He works it up and down the shaft with his hand.

He presses his hands to Noiz's chest to give him balance as he positions himself over Noiz's cock. Noiz holds him sturdy with the grip on his hips and Mizuki sinks down, taking all of Noiz's length in one swift motion. He throws his head back and lets out a loud moan. Noiz thrusts his hips up once and Mizuki almost loses his balance, but Noiz quickly steadies him.

“Hah, how's it feel, Mizuki?”

“Ah, it... i-it feels good.” Mizuki answers.

“Glad to hear it.” Noiz says and thrusts into Mizuki's heat again.

Mizuki pushes back against Noiz's cock and he tries to set the pace himself, and Noiz lets him. He leans his hands against Noiz's chest and uses his thighs to bob up and down on Noiz's length.

Noiz presses two of his fingers to Mizuki's mouth and Mizuki gladly opens his mouth, taking in Noiz's fingers and sucking on them. He moans around the digits and swirls his tongue around them. Noiz presses them further into his mouth, to the point where they were almost to the back of his throat. Mizuki stills, careful not to move too much and risk gagging himself. He tries to swallow around the fingers but instead his spit drips down his chin. Noiz pulls his fingers out and licks up the spit from Mizuki's chin.

Mizuki wrinkles his nose. “What was that for?”

Noiz shrugs. “No reason. I just wanted to see your pretty mouth sucking on something.”

Mizuki rolls his eyes. “Pervert.”

Noiz thrusts back up into Mizuki, and Mizuki lets out a sharp gasp. Noiz kneads Mizuki's asscheeks and Mizuki bucks forward.

“A-ah, Noiz!

“Does it feel good?” Noiz asks and Mizuki nods his head wildly.

“D-don't stop!”

“Your wish is my command.” Noiz says and continues to fuck Mizuki as he kneads his ass cheeks roughly.

Mizuki bites down on his lip, trying to quiet is moans and gasps. Mizuki tastes iron and he licks his lips to find he bit it hard enough to draw blood. Noiz notices and lightly grips his cheek in his hand.

“Ah, ah, don't do that. I want to hear you, Mizuki.” Noiz says quietly, and he leans up to lick the blood clean from Mizuki's cut lip.

Mizuki winces slightly and Noiz presses a kiss to his lips. “Don't bite them anymore. You don't need to be embarrassed, I love the way you sound when you're close to your breaking point.” He pulls an earlobe halfway into his mouth and sucks on it slightly, causing a shiver to travel down Mizuki's spine. He presses a kiss to Mizuki's the crown of Mizuki's ear and locks eyes with him. “Don't keep quiet, okay?”

Mizuki nods slowly.

“Good.” He snaps his hips up suddenly and Mizuki lets out a surprised gasp. Precum drips down Mizuki's cock and Noiz fingers the slit.

“Are you close, Mizuki?”

Mizuki grits his teeth. “A-ah, yes!”

Noiz smirks and grips Mizuki's cock with his hand. Mizuki moans appreciatively, bucking up further into Noiz's hand.

“N-Noiz, I'm close!” Mizuki cries out as Noiz speeds up his thrusts and continues to jack Mizuki off. After a few more thrusts and a hit to his prostate, Mizuki comes with a loud shout of Noiz's name. He ends up clamping around Noiz in the process, causing Noiz to go over the edge, a soft gasp of Mizuki's name on his lips.

Mizuki pulls off of Noiz's spent cock with a soft groan and spreads himself across Noiz's body.

“Tell your colleagues to bring us more sexy chocolates.” Mizuki says with a loud yawn. He lays his head down on Noiz's chest, listening to his heart beat. The soft _bu-bump, bu-bump_ is enough to cause Mizuki to feel sleepy.

Noiz snorts softly, fingers running idly through Mizuki's hair.

“Will do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> that red velvet lube was added in just because of my own preferences lmao
> 
> not for lube but bc of the flavor 
> 
> whatever you get it


End file.
